Red Eyes of a Loving Monster
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: Lunarwing is sleepless. All she can see when she sleeps is death. She is unable to think of much more than the horror she finds in her dreams, and the want to protect Gingerclaw, the one cat she loves. Created for the 'Hidden Monster' challenge in Lightclan.
1. The Monster in Hiding

**Hey guys! Sayori here! So I thought I would make a love themed sort of sad story, and this is what I came up with... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own the characters used in this story.**

~Lunarwing's P.O.V~

I opened my eyes annoyed by the light shimmering across my face. I had always preferred the night.

"I was having a great dream!" I growled, but no one heard me they were all already up. 'There all such early birds... Why did I have to be caught up in this clan... You could easily call them Sunclan!' I frowned as I looked out the entrance of the den. There was no one there except one cat.

"Me?" I asked, "but I am over here..." The cat turned to me, and that confirmed the cat was me with the only difference (besides that it was covered in blood) being they had red eyes instead of blue.

"W - what?!" I started backing away, "W - what are you?!" It passed through me and I turned to see two cats huddled together.

"Gingerclaw! Firewing! Run!" I yelled. I looked on in horror as the monster... or me jumped on them with claws unsheathed.

"Lunarwing... S - stop..." I turned to see Featherstar barely breathing. I raced over to Featherstar in a panic. What had this monster done?! I heard the monster hissing behind me, and I turned once again to see the bloodied forms of Gingerclaw and Firewing next to the evil version of me. I backed away till I was behind Featherstar, but I soon regreted it as the monster rushed over to Featherstar and laid the final blows. I fell over grief stricken.

"What have I done?" I heard The creature whisper. I looked over at it. It was standing next to Featherstar with it's red eyes wide.

* * *

I woke with a start.

"What was that?" I said.

"What was what?" I saw Gingerclaw troting over to me, "Firewing told me to tell you that you were on dawn patrol, but since you missed it you are on patrol at sun high."

"Right... Understood." I said distantly. I thought about my dream, and about the cats I killed as I padded out of the den to join the patrol. 'I killed Featherstar!' I thought, 'I even killed Firewing and Gingerclaw! What evil creature do I have inside me?' I looked at the leader of the patrol.

"I am ready to go whenever you are." I dipped my head politely. Suntail looked at me slightly confused before leading the rest of the patrol (Gingerclaw and Thunderpaw) out of camp.

* * *

The patrol continued and went perfectly fine, but all I could think about was the dream. 'Was that just a dream or do I really have that creature living inside of me?' I wondered. I looked at Gingerclaw. 'Why would I have killed him?' I thought, 'I don't hold anything against any of the cats I saw in my dream...'

"Lunarwing... Stop daydreaming and acctually help us with the patrol." Suntail hissed. I could tell he noticed how distant I was.

"Right... Sorry..." I apologized. I looked over at Gingerclaw and Thunderpaw they were both looking back at me quizically.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Suntail asked drawing my attention back to his now cofused expression.

"Well... not really... I just had a bad dream... I promise I will try to help..." I said.

"If you say so..." Suntail frowned. I knew he was looking towards more than just a bad dream. I sighed. 'At least he temporarily believes me...' I walked over to the border and helped them mark it.

* * *

As we reached camp I returned to the warriors den to get more sleep as the dream had left me exhausted. I ended up eventually falling asleep, but I was only able to see more blood. I saw myself kill the Medicine cat, the apprintices and many of my close friends as well as killing many queens and kits. I couldn't stay asleep and, so I woke myself unknowing of the many hours I had really spent sleeping. 'I can't sleep with the same dream always coming back...' I looked out of the den.

"Night..." I sighed, "I guess I can't protect myself..." I looked over at Gingerclaw then down at my own paws.

"In my dream... These very paws... They... They killed Gingerclaw..." I felt tears start rolling down my face.

"I can't protect him... Not when the monster deep inside me is out to kill him... Along with trying to kill every other cat in this clan as well..." I continued to cry, "I - I love you... G - Gingerclaw... I don't want to kill you... I want to protect you... b - but I can't... I will be your downfall... The cat that ends your life..." I gave him another glance, but it didn't help. The crying would not stop and I wasn't able to control myself. I ran over to Gingerclaw and curled up next to him.

"I will try my best to protect you from myself... I will make you hate me... You won't feel terrible the day I force you to kill me..." I gazed down at him. I saw his eyes opening, and he looked at me.

"Why would I kill you?" he asked.

"Oh... Uh... No reason!" I said protectively. I was glad for the night time as it covered my tears and the fact that I was blushing, but what I didn't know it hid was my blood red eyes.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! So what do you guys think? Should I do more? What do you think will happen next? Let me know in the reviews. Also do you like Lunarwing and Gingerclaw? I think they fit perfectly together. Well anyway I wanna know what you think.**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori, out!**


	2. Embarrassed Mentor

**Hey guys! Sayori here! I am back with abother chapter of Red Eyes of a Loving Monster. I sorta left off on a cliff hanger last chapter and this time I am going to (hopefully) make up for it! Unless you like cliff hangers... I might have left one at the end... Who knows? On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors... :(**

* * *

~Lunarwing's P.O.V~

It was the morning after the incident. I was embarrassed by the whole thing and was trying to keep as far away from Gingerclaw as I could. The only problem was he still wanted to know the reason I would make him kill me. 'I shouldn't have said anything...' I thought, 'But then... How was I supposed to know he wasn't fully asleep?!' I was glad when Featherstar called for everyone to gather beneath the highrock. It meant that I could feel safe. Even if it was only for the time being.

"We are gathered today for the naming of three new appritices!" She exclaimed, "Cloudkit, Pebblekit, and Amberkit please step forward." The three kits bounced forward excitedly. I envied them. They still had things to feel excited about, but I had only a thing to be concerned about. Featherstar smiled at the three kits before lifting her head.

"I Featherstar of Thunderclan anounce all of you as apprintices! Cloudkit from this day forward until you earn you warrior name you will be known as Cloudpaw, and your mentor will be Gingerclaw!" She anounced. Gingerclaw looked nearly as excited as the young apprintice. I purred. I was happy for him after all he hadn't ever had an apprintice before. I also noticed, neither had I! I looked up at Featherstar. I was slightly panicked at the thought of the possibilities of me becoming a mentor. I continued to listen though while trying to look calm.

"Gingerclaw you are a passionate and strong warrior, and I trust you will pass on your skills to Cloudpaw!" Featherstar declared. Gingerclaw nodded his head firmly with excitement still dancing in his eyes. Fetherstar then looked at Pebblekit.

"Pebblekit I have listened to your wishes to become a Medicine cat! Echowhisker will you accept Pebblekit as your apprintice?" Featherstar asked.

"Yes. I accept her as my apprintice." Echowhisker said calmly. Pebblekit rushed over to Echowhiker and stood beside her happily.

"Finally, Amberkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Amberpaw! Your mentor will be Lunarwing!" She called, "Lunarwing you are fierce, but loyal and I hope you will pass on these traits to your apprentice. Please join me in cheering for our new apprintices!" I felt like I would faint when Amberpaw ran over to me. I smiled down at her, but inside I was feeling a mix of joy, confusion, and fear. I looked at all the other mentors and sighed. 'I guess I can try to enjoy myself...' I thought. Everyone cheered our names. Amberpaw looked up at me.

"Can we go train?! Can we see the territory?! Are we going on patrol?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes Amberpaw." I rolled my eyes, "I am going to show you the territory." She ran after me as we exited the camp. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

~Featherstar's P.O.V~

I walked back to my den from the ceremony. 'Is Lunarwing okay?' I wondered, 'She is my daughter and I know her well enough that I know she would be excited about getting an apprentice... Unless something is bothering her about having an apprentice in general or the other mentors?' I shook my head.

'I must be over thinking it...' I thought, 'Lunarwing probably just didn't want to show her enthusiasm so she could maintain a serious look... At least she isn't getting the same dreams as me...' I frowned, 'I wouldn't believe it if Lunarwing were to really go wild like she does in my dreams...' I shook the thought out of my head angrily.

'Why would I even imagine that?!' I began to think, frantically searching for an answer, 'Is it a sign?! Is Lunarwing really going to turn out like that?! What if it happens because of certain happenings?!' I shook my head again.

"I will talk to the Dewdrop." I declared.

"Why would you need Dewdrop?" I heard my deputy's voi

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter... I didn't have any inspiration at the time, but it is here now I guess. Anyways... Thank you for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori out!**


End file.
